columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pitt
The Pitt RPed by The Lone Ranger (No longer in the RP) The Pitt History: The Pitt was carved from the festering cesspit of depravity and evil once known as Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The great atomic war of 2077 did not destroy Pittsburgh directly, but instead, the extremely-irradiated waters of the rivers around it eventually brought untold suffering and mayhem to the dying city. For over a hundred years this passed until a group shown itself upon the hill and came crashing down with a vengeance and purged the city of its disease, if only for a time. The group, a detachment of techno-religious zealots called the Brotherhood of Steel, suffered but one casualty with their powered armor and advanced weaponry. A single man was unaccounted for, presumed dead after he was buried in rubble following an explosion. The Brotherhood expedition left him there to rot and made no effort to reclaim their fallen comrade. This man, clinging to life, had a very different path ahead of him. His name: Ishmael Ashur. He would see great change, being a man with unparalleled conviction and ambition. Ashur, dragged from the rubble, found himself to be revered as a god. Using this newfound power, be began to shape the dead city into the most powerful industrial force in the East. He wrestled power from the local raider leaders and took their soldiers as his own, eventually forming his own league of cutthroat raiders. His power grew to unseen heights and he cemented his place as the most powerful man in the city. Ashur's legions of slaves and ruthless raider army made him a fearsome presence, reviving the Pitt and making it his own. The furnaces roared to life and the smokestacks chugged out their thick, black smog. The slaves were set to work with the promise that freedom could indeed be theirs. Years passed and in 2277, tales and reports poured into the Pitt of a war raging in the not-so-far-off ruins of Washington DC, by way of the Train Tunnel camp. Those tales surfaced and with them came the most tumultuous time in the Pitt since the Scourge, the second coup of the traitor called Wernher. Once Ashur's second-in-command, the disgraced turncoat returned to the city, inciting a rebellion amongst the slaves and forcing Ashur into a war of his own, his raiders cutting down the workers he'd promised freedom to. The fighting lasted days and finally, the slaves were put down once more, culled to obedience in a sea of their dead. Ashur's raiders had taken significant casualties but stability returned. Wernher had found Ashur in his palace, in Haven, and engaged him in a duel. Ashur, Lord of the Pitt, was nigh overpowered but when the chance arose, he crippled Wernher and proceeded to brutally dismantle his former subordinate. Once he'd had his fill, Ashur ordered Wernher dragged to the Bridge, blood trailing, and set him to hang. A celebration was held and Ashur was finally poised to have his wish, to see his greatest enemy hang over the churning green waters of the Pitt's river. Wernher hung from the top of the Bridge and was left to rot. Once the celebration ended, Ashur set about his business once more and ordered the Train Tunnel on the ourskirts of the ruins of DC to be fully-manned. It would become the staging point for the Pitt's slave-trade, the best way to replace the many raiders lost in the Night of Blood. With the recommendation by Krenshaw, Ashur gave control of the camp to ' Chainsaw ' Ramsey. Ramsey, a veteran raider and experienced raider-boss, quickly accepted the position and made his way to the camp, setting himself up and assuming complete control. The future of the Pitt's operation in the Capital Wasteland depended on him. His complete intolerance of failure assured that only the best men staffed his camp and that all slaves were kept in line. Ramsey, having dealt with the slave business, ran a smooth, profitable operation, securing deals with small rings around the wasteland. All the while caps poured in from the constant raids staged from the Train Tunnel. The small camp grew into a veritable fortress, slaves hauling heavy metal sheets and placing steel pillars to form a roof over the open space. This area came to be exclusively for the slaves and the outer areas became the barrier against the outside, sturdy makeshift walls reinforced with steel from the Pitt were erected and catwalks built atop them. The camp had become its own compound while Ramsey continued to rake in both slaves and caps. His men were equipped with equipment superior to that of their city-comrades with the rationale that their place on the front-lines ensure their priority, gaining Ramsey's men the ire of their peers, at the same time a grudging respect. The men under his command were quickly being distinguished as some of the best. Ramsey even brought discipline to his men, a rare thing amongst raiders, in addition to their camaraderie, his men were oddly loyal. Ramsey delivered and Ashur gifted him, granting him even more power and resources. Not long after, a raid of Ramsey's caught wind of the Paradise Falls slave-trade and a meeting was arranged. The two met and without delay, the two began a sure exchange, Ramsey purchasing slaves in bulk from the slavers of the Falls. And so years came and went, now, in 2282, Ramsey has been a great benefit, a blessing to the Pitt and has been charged with feeding the ranks of Ashur's slave-force and finding new meat for raider-hood. Along with medicine and books for Marie and the cure, he must acquire these things for the Lord of the Pitt. Ramsey has also been tasked with expansion of the Pitt's hold in the DC wastes and all the resources that come with it. Location Location: The Train Tunnel, the Radio Tower, areas between, and surrounding lands. Population Population: 300 - 250 raiders, 50 slaves Economy Economy: The Pitt specializes in the trade of steel and weaponry for slaves and whatever else Ashur may order of Ramsey. Recently, the Chainsaw has been tasked with medicine and books on the subject of medical practice to aid in perfecting the cure to the Trog Plague. Culture Culture: Raider. Everything about the Pitt itself and the Train Tunnel camp screams raider. Complete with drug-addled rampage, booze-induced fits and stupors, death and pillage, profanity, excessive violence and all, the Pitt fully embodies all traits of the raider lifestyle. From drinking after a bloody and brutal fight to beating the slaves for the fun of it. Even Ramsey's men fall under these words. The raiders are in it for the money and they'll do almost anything to get their hands on it, or at least, survive the wrath of their boss. Government Government: The Pitt is ultimately ruled over its supreme lord, Ashur and all must obey his word. In the case of the operations in the DC Wasteland however, Ramsey has full control over them, reporting to Lord Ashur through messengers. He is authorized to do what he likes at his discretion with jurisdiction over all Pitt raiders in the Capital Wasteland. In line with the waning-yet-present worker theme, Ramsey's official title is Supervisor by Ashur, but his men simply call him ' Boss '. Military Military: The Pitt's military is much larger than is represented at the camp but all in all, Ramsey has 250 raiders at his command. They patrol in their controlled territory, or stand stationed at the Train Tunnel camp or the Radio Tower. The raiders are doggedly tenacious and viciously brutal, garbed in anything from leather and raider apparel such as the ' Commando ' and ' Iconoclast ', to heavier sorts and metal variants. No armor is standard-issue and quite often is a mismatch of different suits, with assorted helmets and the like as well, Welder's Masks and Supervisor Helmets being prevalent. However, the R91 Assault Rifle is the workhorse of the Pitt's forces, along with the frequently un-silenced Infiltrator. Shotguns, Chinese Assault Rifles, and rifles are worked in as well as sidearms including 9mm's and magnums. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Pitt raiders treat Super Mutants as threats and target practice due to their incessant hostility. Feral ghouls are shot on sight but regular, sane ghouls have a somewhat better standing. Sentient ghouls can be taken as slaves and can prove their worth as raiders, albeit quite rarely. Overall, the raiders do not like them and often treat them poorly, like all others. Category:Factions